


Stiles stop's talking.

by daisiesaints



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesaints/pseuds/daisiesaints
Summary: Danny enters the loft and ask's to talk with Stiles and then they leave for a few days, Stiles goes missing for a couple more days and then Peter brings him back in the middle of the night.Nobody ever listens to Stiles talk for a few months until he start's again.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	Stiles stop's talking.

Everyone is out of college, the hale house is back on and everyone lives there. Except Stiles and Scott who live with their parents.

One afternoon Stiles, Scott and Isaac are playing videogames in the living, stiles is waiting to play so he goes to the kitchen to pick up a soda.

When he comes back Derek is already there.

-Hey man, wassup? Are you done with work? -Stiles says sitting down.

-Yes.

-WOW, Man of many words i see. If everyone had a limit of words to say a day and your number was high it would be torture for you, woulnd it?

Derek rolls his eyes.

-Don't you ever stop talking? 

-Yeah! yeah, you can act like you dont like but you would miss it if i didnt talk to you. Just admit it?

Stiles looks at the tv and sees issaac dying in the game so he takes the remote from him. 

-i would not.-Derek reply's.

-I'm not a werewolf and even i can see you are lying.

Stiles shuts up and focus on the tv. 

After a dew more rounds Danny knocks on the door and Derek opens it.

Stiles looks back to the door quickly and sees danny, he doesnt stop looking so he doesnt die in the game.

-Danny boy, how was everyone? -Stiles asks, he and danny went to college together and danny had just came back from seeing all their friends.

Danny doesn't awnser. 

-Danny? -Issac asks him worried. 

Scott pauses the game and Stiles looks back to danny who is still up looking at them.

-Are you okay? -Stiles asks him.

-Hmm....yeah, can we talk? -Danny looks around. -In private?

Stiles starts to get worried and gets up. 

-Sure, let's go to Derek's office. It's soundproff. 

They enter the office.

-What happened? -Stiles asked.

-So you know how i went to see james, clare and blake right? -Danny asks.

-Yeah, are they alright? 

-No. -Danny look's Stiles in the eyes and in that moment Stiles figures out what happened.

-Which one? 

-Blake! -Danny awnsers trying to calculate Stiles next move. -We have to go now if you want to say goodbye. His sister said someone runned the car over him. His plugged in the machines but they plan on turning them off in a couple days.

-No...It's not possible. -Stiles picks up his phone. -I talked with him yesterday. When did this happen? 

Stiles is legit shaking at this point. 

-It was in the middle of the night. Are you okay? Do you want me to call Scott? -Danny asks him opening the door.

The other wolfs are on the other side in no time as soon as they can smell Stiles's panic and pain.

-NO!!! NO. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, WE TALKED YESTERDAY. -Stiles continues to roll trough his phone. -HE WAS COMING HERE. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE.

Scott enter the office and gets on Stiles side.

-Stiles, you need to calm down.-Scott warns him. 

-NO, I NEED TO GO.- Stiles enters the living room. -I need to see it. WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY KEYS?

Derek shakes them in his hand.

-You can't drive. I will take you. -Derek responds.

-No, i need to go. -Stiles picks up his bagpack from the couch. -Nobody else is coming. I need to see him, where is he? -he asks danny.

-I will take you. -Danny opens the door and Stiles follows.

-Okay! I need to go pick up some clothes. -Stiles looks at the wolfs. - I dont want any of you there, this is my private life and i dont want you involved. I will be back in a couple days.

Scott starts to walk to him.

-I SAID NO SCOTT. - Stiles closes the door.

\- - - - - - - - -

One weeks passes when Danny cames back. Stiles is not with him.

Danny enters the loft and the wolfs get up as soon as they see him.

-He's didn't came. -Danny responds and looks for Jackson who gets up and hugs him. 

-What do you mean? -Scott asks.

-He wasn't ready so he left in the midle of the day. -Danny takes something form his pocket. -He left a note if you want to see it. Scott grabs the note.

The note said

"Danny boy, sorry for leaving you alone, i need to do this on my own. I need time after the funeral so you won't find me when you come back and they wouldnt understand. I'm okay! I know you will show them this so i just need everyone to know that i'm okay, i'm not going to hurt myself, i need some space and i need to free my head. Don't try to track me because you won't be able to do it. My phone will be off. See you when i see you. Tell my dad i love him."

Scott reads it outloud.

-What happend? -Issac asks. 

-Who's funeral?- Scott asks.

-A friend of ours from college, he was on his way to the plane to come and visit Stiles here but last week someone runned over him in the middle of the streets. when the help arrived he was brain dead. His sister couldnt do anything but to donate his organs and let him go so she called us to go say goodbye. They haven't found the killer yet but the police think's it's related to his relationships.

In that moment Lydia enters the living room. 

-Which friend? -She asks as if she already knows the awnser.

Danny hesitates.

-Blake. -Lydia heart skips a beat.

-Are you sure?

-We saw him die, and we buried him, unless he had a twin i'm a 100%sure.

She look's at Derek.

-We need to find him. -Lydia pick the note from Scott's hand. 

-Do they have any clue of someone who didn't like blake? -Lydia asks Danny.

-I don't think this was about Blake Lyds. 

-You sure?

-I wasn't, until he left.

-I need someone to fill me in, NOW! -Derek demands.

Lydia looks at Danny who look's at him like they are having an internal brain to brain conversation.

-He would never forgive you! -Danny tells her.

-I don't care, as long as he doesnt kill himself, i'm okay with that. -Lydia awnsers.

-U sure about this? 

Lydia nods, in that moments Danny turns to the pack.

-Blake Kople was in college with us, one day we were supposed to all go to the movies, me, stiles, blake, clare and james but because one of our classes runned late ,me, james and clare couldnt make it so Stiles and Blake went anyway because we had already purchased the tickets.

-I don't understand how this helps us understand where is Stiles.

Scott interrupts.

-Just wait. That was in the first year of college and that was Stiles's and blake's first official date.

The pack gasps.

-What? Stiles isn't gay! -Isaac tells them.

-He isn't, Stiles is bisexual tho. Blake and him have been together for 3 and a half years. 

-So Stiles was dating someone and we didnt know? -This time is Scott who interrupts.

-No! He and Blake weren't dating. They were together. They were like best friends.

-HEY!?-Scott makes a noise like someone just insulted him. Danny rolls his eyes and continues.

-They were like Stiles and Scott but instead of hunting things or playing games they would just fuck around. They were each others first and primary fuck buddies. Each of them was free to see other people.

Danny stops for a while.

-So they had kind of an open relationship? -Derek asks.

-Kind of. Here's the thing they were really really good friends. Like we all are. So one day Stiles had this one night stand with this guy, Paul something. Paul asked Stiles out the next day but Stiles explained his and blake's situation and refused the invite. But paul didnt stop so Stiles ordered a restraining order. 

-Why didnt he called us to help? -Erica asks this time.

-He did! -Lydia interrupts. -He called me, so i called jackson's dad who is a lawyer and he helped Stiles. 

-Why didnt you tell us? -Derek asked her.

-I couldn't, I promised Stiles.

-Let me continue please! -Danny demanded. -So after that Paul couldnt go after Stiles so he went after his roomate! 

Jackson interrupts this time.

-He went after you!? 

-Yes, but i could defend myself so he went after Blake, this one time he caught him after he left our appartment and beat the shit out of blake amd threatened him to death. After that Blake and Stiles stopped talking and Stiles stopped seeing other people completly in fear of Paul hurting someone he cared about. 

-That's why he didnt call us, isnt it?. -Issac completes. -He didn't wanted us to get hurt. But we are werewolves.

-Yes, Apparently Paul was a bit of a maniac and he came from a hunter family as we found out a bit after the blake incident so Stiles stopped everything in his social life. No boy's, no girls, no sex, nothing. He avoided everyone. And Paul stopped so then last month a few day before we came back Stiles texted Blake so they could meet again. It has been like a year since they saw each other but they reconnected so fast, i don't think they left the room for like two days. Stiles thought it was safe since they were both leaving so he bought Blake a ticket to come here and pass the summer with him. And then the accident happened in the day Blake was supposed to visit Stiles.

-And you think it was Paul? -Derek asks.

-Yeah, Blake was the best person you could ever meet, he helped everyone with anything. He read to kids at the hospital, he carried old lady's groceries. It was impossible for him to have enemies. And i think Stiles thought abut that too.

-You think Stiles is going after Paul?-Issac says.

-We have to find him before he get's himself killed. -Scott looks at them.

Danny and Lydia share a look.

-Paul is dead and i wouldnt be worried about Stiles. -Danny says without thinking and gets hit in the ribs by Lydias elbow.

-What do you mean? -Derek asks. 

-Stiles couldnt sleep, it was like someone was watching 24/7, which was true, so he practiced everything he could. He learned to use all kinds of weapons, he started to learn every martial art possible. His grades at the fbi academy ski rocketed in that few months, he was the best they ever saw. Like a ninja. And when they didnt have nothing more to teach him, he turned to argent. -Danny completes.

-Chris argent? -Derek asks looking at Chris who is at the couch with Melissa.

-Yes, he learned everything about hunters, every family, every method, every weakness. And then he called Peter Hale. 

-Why did he call my uncle?

-He needed to learn to fight you guys. Stiles was in a rough time, he didnt trust anyone, not even us. 

-Did he help him. -Derek stared at Danny.

-Yes, your uncle taught him everything there is to know and then he beat up Stiles.

-WHY? -Scott asked. 

-Because thats what it took to bring Stiles back, Peter told him that if he had his guard up all the time, the damage would be worse because he would be essencially killing himself from the inside out. He talked with Stiles about what happened and the Peter got really hungry and i don't mean like wolf angry, i mean like crazy alpha angry. He went after Paul.

-So Peter killed Paul?

-No, Peter did something worse, he didnt explain it to us but after Peter went after Paul he stopped, he looked afraid, like someone would kill him, he looked like Stiles was all those months. -Danny looked at Scott. -Until he killed himself. 

-So if Paul is dead, who went after Blake? -Derek asks lydia.

-The hunters. -Issac responds. -They know who the hale's are, everyone does. So whatever Peter did scared Paul so much he ended his life.

-So now the hunters are coming after Stiles and Peter? -Derek asks. -I need to call my uncle.

-You can't! -Lydia tells him. -He is already with Stiles.

Lydia turns the page. 

"Peter, if you see this, you know where to find me."

-So now what? -Erica asks.

-Now, we wait. -Derek tells them. -Stiles is smart and so is Peter, they wont be caught, not by us, or anyone. Whatever they are doing they will finish it before they come back.

-So we just around hoping my best friend isnt getting killed right now? -Scott says to Derek who is going out the door.- Where the fuck are you going?

-To see the sheriff.

\- - - - - - - -

Another weeks pass's until they hear from Peter in the middle of the night. Everyone has been sleeping at the house in the hopes they appear.

Derek get's a text.

"5 Minutes!" - From Peter hale.

Derek's hearts starts to speed up so the wolfs turn to him. 

-What happened? 

-They're coming. -Derek wakes the sheriff to tell the good news and tries to call Peter at the same time.

After a few minutes they get in the house. Peter looks a bit banged up but all healed, Stiles has now a broken arm and is wearing a hoodie that covers the rest of his injuries. 

As soon as they get in the sheriff hugs Stiles who breaks down and puts his hand out trying to reach Peter who realizes it and takes him away to his room to rest. 

The moment Peter get's in the living room again The sheriff presses him agains the wall.

-I had a dream about this once. -Peter tells the sheriff and get's close to his ear, where he whispers. -But you were the one on the wall. 

-I'm not in the mood for jokes right now. -Jonh tells him, pushing him to the wall one more time.

-I wasnt joking. -Peter pushes him away. -I don't know what's your problem, i helped your son. I could have left him alone and defensless, i couldhave let him die. But i didn't okay? So you need to let me go, and trust me.

-What happend? -Derek asks him and Peter smiles.

\- I was living my own little hapy life until a member of you pack reached out to me asking for help. -Peter looked around. -I was kind of surprised because you are all such good friend but i went to see him as you all already know. -He looks at danny. -He already told you what happend, so what exactly do you want to know?

-Where has Stiles been? 

-With me! -Peter awnser sincerely.

-Where have you been? -Derek asks pissed off with his uncle.

-I was helping Stiles, i did what i had to do. -Peter looks at Chris. -He already knows what im talking about.

-It was you then? -Chris asks him and he nods. -He killed an entire family of hunter, news have been going around but i didnt think it was related. How did you do it alone?

-I didn't!-Peter awnsers. 

In that moment the entire packs looks at the door where Stiles is sleeping.

-Stiles killed someone?

-No! I killed them, Stiles just planned it.

This time was Derek who pushed Peter against the wall.

-You took Stiles to kill people? -Derek's eyes are red.

\- I didnt take him, i saved him. -Peter pushes Derek. - Like i said i was living my happy little life, and then i saw blake's funeral annoucment. And then i realized Stiles would put 2 and 2 together so i went after him. I almost arrived to late. You should have seen him, barely hanging to his life, the smell that came of him will hunt me until the end of my days. An entire family around him just ready to kill him as soon as he made a wrong move, they all looked pretty banged up.This kid is good, if it wasnt for the numbers he would have sucessed. Then Stiles saw me luring in the shadows so he smiled, he knew that if he died in that moment, he would still be able to get home even if it was to be buried. 

-And you just stayed there to look? -Derek asked him bringing him close.

-I wish! I didn't want anything to do with anyone, i wanted to live my life alone for the rest of the days. But when Stiles smiled at me and they punched him again and he fell not coming back up, my wolf went nuts. I couldnt explain it. It was like before the fire, like Stiles belonged in my life, i felt this bond kind of breaking, and my wolf started to be in pain like , i don't know, like nothing could ever be as painfull as to lose this weird looking kid that i barely know.

-Like he was your son?-The sheriff asks and then they all saw Peters face change.

-I guess so, my wolf just came out, I couldnt control it. He killed everyone before i could even realize what happend. But he left one alive. The leader, the one who was resposible. Then Stiles woke up. He saw them all dead but he didnt smell terrified or angry or regretfull, he smelled life revenge. Stiles asked him why and this motherfucker awnsered that it was all his fault, that you would all die, all because Stiles didnt want to be they're little bitch, Something inside that kid died in that moment. So this time i killed this hunter guy. 

-You, not the wolf? -Chris asked.

-Yes, they hurt Stiles so they hurt me. -Peter straignted his clothes. -I can't explain it but it just happend, in that moment i knew that i could never let this kid die, or get hurt. So i protected him. And then we left.

-The killings happened a few days ago, where have you been? -Chris asked, the pack turns to Peter.

-Stiles was bad, really bad, like pissed off so i took him with me. I needed to finish some stuff before i came back and he needed a couple days away from you guys. After he left the hospital we went back to the city. Stiles went to visit Clare, hmmm... blake's sister i guess and explained what happend and told her about the killings. Clare was pissed, she started to blame Stiles for everything. She even attacked him, thats what caused the broken arm. Then Stiles stopped. He arrived home, went to bed and stopped talking. The next day i took him to the hospital again and he still hadnt talk.

-That's not possible, it's Stiles. -Jackson mocks.

-Stiles Stilisnki hasnt talked for over 72hours and i don't think he will talk so soon. The Stiles who went is not the Stiles that came back. -Peter leaves the pack looking to each others. -If there's someone who can help that kid is you. -He said looking at Derek.

-Why him? -The sheriff asks.

-Because of paige. -Derek looks at Peter who nods, Derek looks down. 

He and Peter leave the house turning into wolfs and start running.

Scott and the sheriff stare at each other.

\- - - - - - - - - 

The next morning Stiles wakes up. Everyone is getting breakfast, Stiles enters the kitchen takes a waffle from Peter plate and sits next to him. Nobody says anything. They all look at Stiles who avoids their looks. 

-Are you okay? -Lydia asks, Stiles nods.

-Can we help you with anything? -Scott asks, Stiles looks at the living room and at the playstation and then at Scott and Isaac. -You want to play? -Scott asks, Stiles nods.

They spend the rest of the morning playing a game. 

When the sun is setting Stiles pauses the game and leaves the living room, he enters Peter's room and takes some of his clothes.

He enters the previous room again, slaps a note in the table and leaves the house. 

"Going for a run,ALONE"

Stiles runs for 1h30m, he doesnt stop. Because when he stops he starts thinking and he doesnt want to think. He needs to tire himself out. He enters the house, hugs his dad who came back from the station, hugs Peter and steals his sanduich.

-Hey, that's mine! -Peter tried to take the sandwich from him uncessefull. -Do your own! 

Stiles licks the bread.

-Nevermind, keep it. -Stiles smiles triumphant. -You're going to run again? 

Stiles nods and leaves out the door again.

Two hours later Stiles cames back exausthed. He drink some water, takes a shower and goes to bed. He falls asleep imediantly.

\- - - - - -

The next day is the same, Stiles wakes up, refuses to talk, plays with the boys, runs, eats, runs again and sleeps.

That routine went for 13 more days until Scott and Issac had to go to work and Stiles was Stuck with Derek for the day.

Stiles woke up, made his own breakfast and went to the table to eat. 

-Goodmorning! -Derek tells him.

Stiles smiles at him.

-Any plans for today? -Stiles nods no. -You want to play? 

Stiles looks at him doubtfull.

-I know how to play, i choose not to. - On that comment Stiles laughs and nods getting up and setting the playstation on.

He hands a remote to Derek.

-What are we playing? -Derek asks hopefull Stiles will awnser.

Stiles picks the game case and shows him. 

-You are going down. You werent even born and i was already playing this game.

They play the rest of the day.

As soon as it hits 18h Stiles pauses the game and get's up. 

-You goint to run? -Derek asks and Stiles nods. 

-Want company. -Stiles shakes his shoulders like he is saying, come if you want. -I'm going to put some running clothes, wait for me? -Stiles nods.

They start running, Derek doenst run fast so Stiles can keep up but in the end he is the one who has to keep up, Stiles runs fast, he doesnt stop, so Derek starts to notice,everytime Stiles starts to slow down this scent of sadness,guilt and regrett come over him, he runs fastter. Stiles looks at the sky, then at his phone. Then starts running back to the house.

Stiles is running from his own thoughts, just like Derek did all those years.

It's time for dinner, as Stiles arrives to the house he sees a familiar car so he stops behind a tree, Derek stops right behind him.

-U ok? - Derek asks, Stiles closes his eyes and works on his breathing so Derek uses his earing to examine who just arrived at the house.

-Look i just want to talk to him, call danny he knows who i am. -The women says to jackson who awnsered the door. Danny cames to the door.

-Clare? -Danny start's. -What are u doing here? 

-I need to talk with him Danny. -She starts crying. -I'm so sorry. 

Danny hugs her. 

-He's not here. -Danny tells her. -U hurted him, after everything he has been to. 

-I know, and i'm sorry. -Clare tries to talk beetween sobs. -I need to apologize, i need to see him. 

Stiles looks up at Derek. 

-She want's to talk with you, to apologize. -Stiles gives him a doubtfull look. -I don't know her. 

Stiles get's up. 

-U don't have to. -Derek tells him. 

-But i want to. -Stiles's voice comes out all weak due to all of the not talking.

Stiles start's to walk trough the house, when he almost reaches the house clare sees him. 

-Stiles!- She start's to walk to him but before she reaches him Peter appears out of nowhere and put's himself in the middle staring her down.

Stiles put's his hand next to his shoulder. 

-It's ok. -Peter's eyes get big upon hearing Stiles talk. He nods to clare.

-Stiles, i'm so sorry. I shouldnt have blamed you. -Clare start's crying again.

-It's okay. -Stiles tells her.

-It's not, you lost someone important to you, u lost your best friend. -Clare stops to breathe and Stiles sees Scott making a weird face at him. -U lost him too, it wasnt fair for me to blame you, you didn't kill him.

-But i was the one who got him into this mess. -Stiles avoids her look. -If he didn't met me he wouldnt have died. He would still be here.

-But not for long. -Clare responds getting a sad look from Stiles and the pack. -He was sick Stiles.

-What? No, what are you talking about. He was perfectly fine, the doctor said his kidneys were okay. U are lying

-It's true, He relapsed, they said all the years he was sick gave his heart to much stress. - Clare takes her phone from her pocket. -He was already on the transplant list but he didn't have more than a few months.

-Why didn't he tell us? -Stiles is shaking so Peter guides him to the room. 

-He knew we wouldnt stop trying to help him, to make him better so he sold everything he had and he gave all his extra money to charity, all except the one he would use to stay here with u. 

-So he planned on dying here? Why? How, how do you even know this? -Stiles sit's down.

-He left me a video explaining that even after everything you guys have been trough he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. He was gratefull to you, and to your mom Stiles.

-My mom? -Stiles looks at his dad who just arrived. -He didn't knew my mom. 

-But he knew your dad. -In that moment all eyes fall on john who walks to Stiles.

-Blake was the the one to get an organ donation from her. I met him a few years back when his parents reached up to me. i didnt know who he was, not until you broke up. -Jonh says, Peter reaches to him putting a hand to his shoulder to keep him calm. 

-So mom was there? All that time, mom was there, with me? -Stiles get's up. -I had the right to know. He should've told me. You should've told me. -Stiles tells clare.

-I couldn't Stiles, he asked me not to. -Stiles laughs at that. -He left something for you. A video, just like me. But he also left one for someone else. - She hands Stiles a flashdrive.

Clare look's around until her eyes catch Derek in the kitchen. She hand's another flashdrive.

-Here, he told to to give this to you. 

He looks up at Stiles who avoids his look. 

-I will be at the motel on the road out of beacon if you want to talk later.

With that she leave's the house, Stiles goes up to Peter's room.

After a while Peter join's him.

-Kid, u ok? -Peter asks.

Stiles look's at him. 

-You got a computer? -Stiles asks him in return.

-Of course, where do you think i see movies and all that. -Peter smiles. -Here. He hands the computer to him.

-Thank you. -Peter start's to turn around. -Stay? Please?

Peter see's the opportunity and take's it. 

-What about a favor for a favor? -He request's. -I stay here and we watch this depressing video and in return you agree to letting me ask your father out.

Stiles laughs. 

-Okay, u have my blessing. -Stiles tells him turning the video on.

It's Blake, he is on Stiles room, we can see him sitting in the desk and Stiles sleeping in the background. He start's talking.

"If you're seeing this it means i already died. ahahah , how lame, did you ever imagine of reciving a video like this? Anyway, i need you to know something. I need you to know that i will always be here, i will always be just besides you. I hope you have the gut's to ask Derek out now. I mean you no longer have me stopping you. Ahaha, i'm joking. U know i'm joking. But i'm also not joking, ask that man out. Don't stop me from being happy man. Also i know you already probably know about your mother now. I'm sorry for not telling you about that btw. I don't have much time because you are probably going to wake up in a few minutes. but i need you to know that i don't blame you, for anything, not for paul, not for leaving me, ok? You are the most amazing person i have ever met and because of that u will always be my first and only love." -Blake looks back to Stiles who had is waking up. "Called it. -He smiles at the video. Got to go, i love you, take care of Clare for me please." 

-Hey , what are you doing? -Stiles in the video asks. 

-Hi! Just recording a video for health class. -Blake awnsers getting close to Stiles and kissing him.

-Oh really? Want me to teach you reproduction? -Stiles asks him bringing him close to the bed. 

-Let's go. -Blake kisses him and takes the opportunity to get a pillow and launches it at the camera that falls and stops recording. 

-Dammit, that was the best part. -Peter complain and Stiles let's out a last crying sob closing the computer. -U ok? 

-I will be. -Stiles get's up and put's the drive in his pocket. -I need to go talk with clare. Give me ride?

-Can't have a date. -Peter goes to the door. -He will help you tho. -Peter open's the door to Derek who is waiting for them. - U take him? 

Derek nods. 

-Hurt him and i will kill you. -Peter says looking at Stiles and Peter's direction. 

They stare at each other and then at Peter.

-Who u talking to? -Stiles asks. 

-Both of you. -Peter picks up his wallet from the nightstand. -Hey johny boy!!! -He yells at the living room.

-Should i ask? -Derek says to Stiles. 

-No! -Stiles looks at Derek. -What did your's say?

-Can't tell you yet. -Derek start's walking and they both leave to see clare.

\- - - - - - - -

Stiles still doesn't talk much, he spends his day's with Derek playing games and the rest of the evening running. 

It's on Stiles birthday that Derek finally get's to ask Stiles out.

They are in the middle of a party when they start handing Stiles his gift. 

Peter hands Stiles a blue bag with a new red hoodie inside.

-Is this mine? -Stiles ask's Peter.

-Fuck no! -Peter tell's him getting hit on the head by the sheriff. -I mean, no, your's was absolutly recked so i tracked the storee where you bought the last one and bought you a couple more. You will be getting a red hoodia every birthday until you have kids your age probably. 

-I bought this in europe. -Stiles tells him. 

-Owww, Peter is such a sweartheart. -Erica tells Isaac.

-I always knew it. -Isaac replies.

-Laugh all you want, wolfies!-Peter tells them ignoring Derek's look's.- I bought them in all the colors, so you will all be getting one too. 

-Matching jackets? What are we? A soccer team? -Jackson asks getting smacked in the head by Stiles.

-He is definitly your son. -Peter tells jonh. 

They all laugh.

-Here! -Scott hands Stiles his gift. -You haVe no idea how long i have this saved for. 

-What's this? -Stiles asks him.

-That's not actually mine tho. -Scott looks at jonh. 

-So you didn't buy me a gift? -Stiles asks.

-I kept this gift in secret for years you are lucky it's here. Plus i don't need to buy you a gift, i'm your gift. You are so lucky for having me. 

-So who's gift is this? -Stiles asks him again.

-Open it and see. 

Stiles opens the wrapper finding a box with a bunch of Stiles and his family photos. Under the photo's there's a bunch of money.Like a lot of money. And a letter.

-Your mom gave it to me before she died, she told me and i quote. "On his 23 birthday you will give this to mieschief and you will tell him to make something for himself". -Scott responds him. -There's a letter to you. There's a lot of letter actually. I think she did like those movies where they write you a letter for every big goal in your life. 

-Where did you keep this? -Melissa asks. -You are awfull at keeping secrets. 

-I am, but i kept it in the only place Stiles wouldnt look. I kept it at his house. I hid it in the attic. -Scott grins.

Stiles get's up and jump's at Scott making them both fall. 

-I love you! I still can't believe you didnt spill this secret all this years dude. -Stiles hugs him again. 

-He did actually. -Stiles looks at Lydia. -When we were tortured by those mexican hunters he told them. 

-I was being tortured, they asked me for secret's so i told them some secret's. -Stiles laughs at Scott's response.

-Either way. I love you, if i wasnt into Derek i would ask you to marry me right now. -Stiles responds.

-So i just need to get rid of Derek? is that?

-You can try!- Derek responds picking Stiles up. -Here! This is mine. 

Derek hands Stiles an envelope.

In there theres a card that's says on one side.

"Go out with Derek? -Blake!" Stiles looks at Derek and turns it around. "I'm dead so you have to say yes." Attached to it is a photo of bake with his tongue out. "Your mother's kidney's agree with me".

Stiles let's out a little sob. 

-So, what do you say? -Derek ask's him.

-I can't believe you both didn't get me present's. -Stiles says to Derek and Scott. -You just used other's peoples gift's. 

-What? -Scott asks

-Are u for real? -Derek continues.

-I am, Peter went to Europe for me. -Stiles came to Pete-I don'fwfwr's side. -Maybe i should marry him.

In that moment Jonh smacks Stiles away in Derek direction. 

-I knew you liked me. -Peter tells jonh. 

-I don't know what u are talking about. -Jonh responds. -I just don't want my son with an older man. 

-Hey! -Derek says. -I'm still trying to date him. So? What do you say? 

Stiles laughs. 

-Yeah i will go out with u!

The whole pack cheers as Stiles kiss's Derek.

And in a couple years later when Stiles and Derek get a kid name Blake who's godmother is Clare much to Lydia disdain and he is old enough, Derek finally shows Stiles what The og blake told him in the video.

"You made it! I knew you could get your head out of your ass. So you are a parent now. How's that going for you? I hope is with Derek, i liked Derek. If it's not Derek it's also cool i guess. Nice going dude."

-That was it? -Stiles asks Derek

-No. -Derek responds. -There's still a couple goals you have to achieve.

-Like? -Stiles asks him. 

In that moment with the whole pack around Derek goes up to Jonh who hands him his wedding ring and sits on Peter's lap to watch. 

-Stiles! -Derek responds getting on a knee. -Will you give me the honor of spending the rest of our life's together? 

Stiles looks around. 

-I don't think so. -Stiles tells him getting a double smack by Peter and Jonh. -I'm joking, u sure u want me around? 

-Yes Stiles. -Derek smiles. -Do u?

-I do! -Stiles tells him getting up and kissing him.

The whole pack cheers.


End file.
